the new girl
by ketaramaru
Summary: what kappens when a new mico appeares in the feudel era? read and find out! rated t for launquage and violence sess/kia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the death of a half-breed and the meeting of an inu

A girl was running through the woods with fresh blood all over her body as her wounds enlarged. She was running from a half-breed by the name of inuyasha.

"Die Inuyasha! " she yelled as she shot a sacred arrow into the trees behind her disintegrating everything in its path barely missing the chasing half-breed.

He laughed as 5 blood red razorblades came from behind her and all of them struck her

One had cut each of her legs on the back and 2 more had cut her arms the last one cut across her back making her fall. She quickly got up gasping in pain and shot another arrow at Inuyasha grazing inuyasha in the arm as she started running again. Next thing she knew she had run into something or someone matter of fact. She looked up to se a Silvery haired being draw a sword then passed out..

She woke up in a king sized bed covered with soft silky sheets.

She tried to move but there was too much pain she noticed she was bandaged up and there was a tray of food beside her.

She took a piece of bread off the tray and started to eat it when there was a knock on the door "come in" she said before starting to eat the bread again. The silvery haired figure appeared in the doorway.

He had cold golden eyes and his face looked scoit, as it showed no emotion. He had some sort of fur on his right shoulder and breast armour. She noticed he had pointed ears and purple markings across his cheeks and wrist. _Mmm what a handsome demon this one is. _She thought, as she thuraly looked him down smiling at him. "Mico" he said to her "y-yes?" she fearfully said "are you able to stand?" he asked her. She sat up slowly swinging her legs over to the side of the bed and stood then instantly fell back on the bed in excruciating pain

"Apparently not.." he mocked as she started to tremble in pain.

If you need me… call me. Ill be back in a couple of hours…if u can… fell free to explore. I will not let you leave the grounds no matter how much you want due to your injurys.He gave her a nod as if he was saying good night He walked out of the room in one swift movement

Night? She thought as she looked out of the massive window and noticed it was dark out with no moon and stars shining brightly.

So she put her head down on her pillow and fell asleep.

She awoke from the bright sunlight shining in through the window

She moved to see if it didn't hurt to much and surprisingly all the pain was gone she noticed her clothes on the bedside table and again there was a tray of food there as well.

She ate and then got dressed and went to open the door when the silver haired demon walked in. "I see you can move" he scanned her looking at her. She had long pink hair and a white blouse with a pink skirt on. She stared up at him with confusion as he scanned her over. "Follow Me," he said as he left the room with her following close behind.

They walked for about five or ten minuets going down the maze of hallways when they reached a big wooden doorway with a dragon carved out in the center of it. The dragon was breathing fire upon a castle. The demon opened the doors and there was a breathtaking garden with a bed in the middle similar to the one she had been currently staying in while in the other room. "This" he said "will be your room during your stay here there is 1 other room you can choose from if you do not like this one." she walked in the room spun around and flopped on the bed got up and walked back to the demon." "May I see the other one and choose?" she asked the demon. "If you want. That room is in the northern tower." He said calmly as he started walking and again with her closely following behind.

They got to a staircase and thinking she could climb it started up it. But instead as she lifted her leg she felt a shooting pain up her chest and she gasped. "Ok the other room is fine.'' She said to the demon as she started walking the way they came from.

Moments later she arrived at the room and closed the doors behind her and sat down on the bed wondering what she could do to improve the rooms plantation even further then it already was.

Seconds later someone knocked on the door as it echoed through the enormous room she jumped at how loud it was. "Come in"

She finally squeaked out and immediately the door opened and the strange silvery haired demon walked in once more.

"I was wondering what might your name be?" he asked calmly and softly. "What's it to you?" she snapped back.

He growled with rage as his eyes turned red and grabbed her throat and slammed her against a nearby wall causing her to wince in pain and fear filled her eyes as she felt him cutting off her air supply."

"I will not be spoken to this way!" he hissed, "This sesshomarou will be spoken to with respect!" and she cowered in fear as she felt herself slipping into darkness. "And u will do well to remember that if you do not your life to end early!" and with that he dropped her to the floor and stormed out slamming the door behind him as she fell into darkness……

She awoke the next morning still against the wall pain shooting through her back as she tryed to get up so she stayed against the wall remembering the past night and what had happened.'well at least i wont have to worry about inuyasha anymore'she thought while smirking at her good fortune.'although im gonna have to be more carefull from now on.

end of chapter 1

km: sorry evryone fer such a short chapter it was my first chapter for what i hope to be a 30 part series of the mystery mico and sesshomaru.

mystery mico: and dont worry im telling you all my name n ext chapter to as soon as km comes around with finishing it.

kagome: hey km why arent i in this story huh?glares at km

km:oh dont worry you will be dont worry...grins and winks at kagome

anyways evryone this is the closing of this episode in!!"the new girl!" tune in wen u get the chance for the next episode! "jakens return"!!

ps. il take any reviews i can nab as this is my first fanfic just no flames!!

feel free to inform me of any spelling mistakes as i do not have a beta reeder yet. if anyone would like to contribute to that as in applications or wanting to be my beta go ahed but thanks! dcookies to all reviewers


	2. jakens return

Hey welcome back my fantabulous readers to another episode of the new girl!! i know my last chapter was short so hopefully thisones a bit longer

The new girl chapter 2 "jaakens return"

She awoke shooting up like a bullet from the position she sank down to from the wall. not knowing if the demon was still mad at her and not expecting his return to the room she decided to take in the surroundings of the very flowery gardenlike bedroom.

There was tons of odd and very beutifull flowers around the bed she gazed around the room looking at all the lilacs and roses that were perched in plantations around the walls. The roses were all different coulers like red white purple and pink.'_WOw_'was all the pink haired girl could say.The lilacs were all purple and made the room smell wonderfull and clashed fantasticly with the couler of the roses.

On one end of the room was a waterfall and a mini shallow of water. she assumed it was part of the castles waterflow as it exited through a hole. she noticed there was a lever and a wall in the water that led off to a pat around the room. She pulled the lever and the water started going around the room in small little trenches irrigating the room and watering all the plants from the top following a path that into the bottem of the tiny pool of water and exiting through the hole.

Sesshomaru was in his study doing paperwork for his lands and passing laws and checking over prisoner scrolls of their crimes and what there punishment will be.

A knock issued from the door. "Enter"he said not looking up from his paperwork. The door opend and a black haird inu youkai walked in and gave a bow before speaking. "Lord sesshomaru our scouts report that master jaken is mere hours from returning to the castle he sould be around midday." "Very well you may leave," he said and the black haired inu youkai left closing the doors.

Sesshomaru got up and walked out of his study to head towards the girls room hoping to get an answern to his question.

THe pink hared girl was lyeing on her blue blanketed/sheeted satin feeling western style kingsize bed when the door opened and there stood sesshomaru. "mico" he said before walking towards the bed."do you have an answer to what your name is yet?" all she did was nod her head while staring up at the white stone cieling above.

"My name is...kiara"she said tentivly still staring up at the cieling. "thanyou kiara." he said before turning around and walking out of the room closing the doors behind him.

It had beem severel hours now since he last went to kiara's room and extracted her name from her. He got up walked out of his study once more and headed for the entrence hall.

A little green imp was running down the hill to sesshomaru's castle and stopped at the gates.

"welcome back master jaken!" a guard said as he stepped out of the way and opened the gates for the little imp to run through. as jaken had opened the doors into the entrence hall a tall figure awaited him in the hallway. "Lord sesshomaru!" the creature yelled as he ran up to his master. "hello jaken why are you back already?" sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised. "We found your half brothers corps yesterday and i thought i sould tell you milord!" The imp stated as he gasped for air from his running. "I know i killed him." the taiyoukai stated without any remorse what so ever.

end of chapter 2.

km: sorry everyone for such a short chapter this time around this is my first experience as an auther having posted this chapter the same day as the first one brought me into total wrighters block on what to do this chapter aroudn the 600th word hah ya.

Kiara: noone cares about that ketara! they just care about my name that they happend to learn and the somwhat of a cliffy you left them on shame on u!

Kagome: hey im still not in this damned story!! pouts

:ketara: dont worry kagome when i end my writers block il end up figuring out a way to put you in.

well thankyou evryone for reading chapter 1/2 today! and remember reviews are love! but there not forced!


End file.
